


[VD]Seek in Abyss

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 维吉尔见到了与他母亲容貌一致的女恶魔，而正当他打算杀了这个亵渎了伊娃的恶魔时，崔西却告诉了他一个关于但丁的消息





	[VD]Seek in Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> IF当年掉下去的是但丁→“情谷底”、“我在绝”  
Qliphoth——魔界兢兢业业好员工，七夕节还能扮鹊桥。

尼禄接到由蕾蒂带来的维吉尔消息的时候，他有一种这一天终于到来的感觉，就像悬挂在头上的达摩克里斯之剑终于斩断了因果。  
“他并非不想同你亲口告别，”蕾蒂看着尼禄，充满歉意地说道，“这对他而言也不容易。”  
“你不用替他道歉，”尼禄松了松肩膀，故作轻松地说道，“我们都知道这天会来。”  
蕾蒂摇了摇头。  
自从在福图纳，那个冰冷的蓝衣剑客正大光明地从天而降进行“刺杀”后，已经过去整整五年年了。  
尼禄自那之后就收到了维吉尔寄来的“Devil May Cry”的招牌，但他不得不承认，维吉尔依旧迷雾重重，他从来没有真正看清过这个男人。  
比如维吉尔总是一个人默默在事务所看着阎魔刀，又在接到某些关于恶魔的消息后匆匆离去，更奇怪的是，尼禄总觉得维吉尔在通过他看着另一个人。  
尼禄和维吉尔之间维持着一种微妙的平衡，直到尼禄终于忍不住，问出了口，  
“你是不是……呃……”  
“不是。”维吉尔坚定地否认道，瞬间击碎了尼禄的期待。  
“我不是你的父亲。”维吉尔又重复了一遍，他用一种冰冷又冷静的语调告诉尼禄，“我曾希望是。”  
冰冷又无情的维吉尔，他的时间从二十多年前就停止了，蕾蒂缓缓地坐在尼禄的身边，拍了拍他的肩，感慨地说道，他什么都不在乎，除了但丁。  
“但丁？”  
这是尼禄第一次从别人口中听到这个名字。  
“维吉尔的双生弟弟。”蕾蒂对尼禄笑了笑，继续说道，“你的父亲。”  
尼禄一下子跳了起来。

维吉尔顺着Qliphoth来到魔界已经三天了，他依旧遵循着与但丁的约定——不能使用阎魔刀的打开两界缝隙。  
但丁直至坠入魔界的最后一刻前，仍然想要保护那些弱小的人类。  
维吉尔扯了扯嘴角，他并不在乎人界会怎么样，但是倘若他违背了约定，就意味着他输给了但丁，输给但丁这件事才是最令他难以忍受的。  
为此，他只能在不停收集恶魔情报的同时耐心地等待这个不知道什么时候会到来的机会，他已经等了整整二十年了。  
这一路上他已经记不清自己挥刀斩杀了多少前赴后继的恶魔了，那些恶魔在触碰到他的衣角之前就被次元斩绞杀地粉碎，但烦躁一点点开始涌上心头。  
他从不去想但丁在魔界会怎么样，想象这对他而言没有任何意义。  
二十年的时间足够他反复咀嚼当时的每一个细节，冰冷的雨水冲刷着同出一脉的献血，反射出无望的决然与心碎，直到所有的苦味麻痹了舌根和意识，但丁不再出现在他的梦境中，于是他也再尝不出任何味道。  
不知何故，他突然想起了尼禄。

但现在维吉尔敢用他至少活了上千年的老爹发誓，他在下来魔界前绝没想到会在这种情况下看到失踪了二十多年的弟弟。  
Qliphoth的枝蔓已经像病毒一样蔓延在整个魔界，目光所及之处都是扭曲的树枝淋着献血从褐色的土地上生长出来，肆无忌惮地吞噬着周围一切生命力。  
越是往中心，恶魔就越少。  
越是往中心，越是能感受到那唯一的魔力。  
周围的树枝在感受到维吉尔的魔力时，都纷纷避退开，匍匐地为他打开了一条通道。  
维吉尔对这诡异的情形视若无睹，在进入Qliphoth核心的一瞬间，四周的景色瞬然改变。  
血红的天空消失，取而代之的是宁静的蓝色。  
扭曲的树枝失去踪迹，记忆中陌生又熟悉的老宅出现在面前。  
维吉尔的耳边似乎响起了孩童们欢快的笑语，还有母亲的殷殷嘱咐。  
整个画面就像一副诡异的后现代抽象画变成了记忆中斑驳的老照片。  
越是美好，越是危险。越是危险，越是堕落。  
庭院的中央有一棵大树，维吉尔不确定，曾经在这里是不是有这样一棵大树，是否父亲曾陪着母亲亲手种下，是否他曾经在树下看着但丁爬上树枝对着他哈哈大笑耀武扬威。  
但是最重要的是现在他正搜寻着记忆中的每一个角落，用来比对斜靠着树枝的那个人影。  
“魔界生物的想象力真是匮乏到令人失望，我就不该抱有期待的。”  
“他”对着维吉尔发出轻声嘲弄，却仍然掩盖不住张扬肆意。  
“只会对着记忆模仿，翻来覆去这几个老花样，毫无新意。”  
维吉尔看不清“他”的表情，“他”穿着一身旧风衣，颜色早已不再鲜亮，但仍可以看见固执的红色不肯退去。“他”额前过长的刘海遮住了大半张脸，剩下半张脸也淹没在下巴的胡茬里。“他”也许在笑，又也许在笑意之下深藏的是不可化解的寒冰。身后是随便扯了条布料随手一束已长到腰际的银白色散乱长发。很明显，长发的主人并不擅长打理这些，但是好歹还知道清理。长短不一的发尾还可见几处粗暴的切痕，看起来虽然是努力过，总之最后还是无可奈何地随他们疯长。  
维吉尔有些不太想承认这个毛茸茸像个野人的家伙应该是他二十年前跳下悬崖坠入魔界的弟弟，不知道是魔界的生活太匮乏还是但丁本人太放飞。  
但是但丁就是永远能比他哥想象地更放飞。  
在他还在迟疑久别重逢后怎么开口的时候，但丁已经提着叛逆向他一个突刺瞬移冲过来了。  
维吉尔立即架起阎魔刀格挡住攻击。  
——叮，地一声，刀剑相鸣。  
“嗯？”但丁发出疑惑的声音，随即又变得高兴了起来，“这个幻境还算有点意思哈。”  
维吉尔一个抬手挑开叛逆，侧劈逼退了但丁半步，召唤出幻影剑射向但丁。  
随着叮叮当当一阵拼刀的声音，幻影剑尽数被打落，与此同时，维吉尔一个龙车攻向但丁，但丁来不及跳开就被击倒在撞在树上。  
淅淅沥沥的树叶随着震动飘落，冰冷的阎魔刀已经横在但丁的颈侧，冰冷的刀锋划过他的皮肤，留下了一条血痕又转瞬即逝。鲜红的血液从他的脖颈滴落，刺进维吉尔的眼底。  
“以前这里有这么大棵树吗？”但丁伸出手指抹开了鲜血，又将食指含在嘴里问道。属于人类的血腥味让他开始真正直面眼前的幻觉。  
“曾经有过，父亲还为你做了只秋千。”维吉尔看着他淡淡回道，转动手腕并收起了阎魔刀。  
“真的是你啊，维吉尔。”但丁反手将叛逆插在地上。  
那一瞬间，梦与幻境一同破碎了，湛蓝的天空和印着老宅的画布像脆弱的玻璃一样四分五裂散落而下，狰狞的魔界仿佛扭曲的现实一样又露出了本来的面貌，血红的天空依然笼罩着这片土地，四周也依旧是魔树的枝蔓。  
大树随风而散，树枝在他们的面前凝结成了威严又诡异的王座。  
“我快要分不清这些了。”但丁转身坐上了由魔树和鲜血凝筑的王座，魔力像风一样吹动着他的风衣衣摆，维吉尔感到随着但丁的动作整个魔界都安静了下来，万魔噤声。  
浓厚的魔力开始在他们的天空凝聚盘旋，即将结成实体。  
但丁对着维吉尔叹息一般地说道，“这里模糊了现实和时间。”  
“维吉尔，”但丁向他伸出了手，“我的哥哥。”  
维吉尔的目光从但丁出现后就没有离开过他一刻，他在听到但丁的呼唤后毫无迟疑地上前一步，跨过了二十年的时间，抓住他的手，将他整个抱在怀里。  
但丁闭上眼睛，感受着维吉尔的怀抱，如同记忆中一般坚硬又温暖。他的下巴抵着维吉尔的肩膀，轻轻地嗅着维吉尔发梢的气味，他贪婪又迷恋地吸取着维吉尔的味道，那是人间的尘土、树枝的新芽、皮革的汗味以及爱人的暖意，这是他阔别已久的属于人的气息，比任何幻境都要真实，比所有的力量都要强大。  
尽管在他们相处的大部分时候都伴随着斗争，然而只有当他们确认对方的存在，彼此才是完整的。  
但丁觉得已经被他忽视了很久的胃突然彰显起了自己的存在感，维吉尔总是能轻而易举地打破他的防御，窥见他的软弱。剧烈的灼烧感从腹部一路向上席卷，顺着食道烧到了咽喉，连舌下都开始分泌唾液，牙齿泛上一阵痒意。  
他挣开维吉尔的怀抱，开始撕扯并翻找维吉尔的衣服。  
“你干什么？”维吉尔觉得他弟弟不仅外表像个野人，连行为方式都变得像个野人了。  
“吃的呢？”但丁动作根本不停，“你下来都不给我带点吃的吗？”  
“什么吃的？”维吉尔楞住。  
“披萨！圣代！”但丁看他哥的眼神就像在控诉一个不可理喻的恶魔，接着蛮不讲理地指责道，“什么都没有！”  
这个弟弟真是忍无可忍，维吉尔用一只手钳住了但丁作乱的双手，另一只手撩开他过长的留海，直视着但丁宛如记忆中一样蓝宝石般清澈的眼睛。  
双目对视片刻，他们都在对方的眼睛里寻找着过去的痕迹。  
但丁终于泄气般地妥协道，“那就将就一下吧。”  
他挣出双手捧住维吉尔的脸颊，指腹轻轻地抚上他眼角的痕迹。在维吉尔灼人的目光中，伸出艳红的舌头舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，魔界之王向他的兄长献上了自己的吻。  
试探性地咬了下维吉尔的嘴唇，但丁满意地尝到铁锈的味道在唇齿间蔓延，血对他们而言总是最好的催化剂。他用舌尖卷起血珠来来回回舔弄着维吉尔的唇峰，撬开了他的牙齿，勾起他的舌尖温柔地缠绕在一起，像巡视自己的领地一样勾上了维吉尔的脖颈。  
维吉尔觉得但丁把他当成了披萨在啃，但是是带橄榄那种。  
维吉尔又怎么允许但丁大摇大摆地闯进自己的陷阱。于是他立即反客为主，粗糙的舌苔重重划过但丁的上颚，继续用舌尖挑逗着他们的情欲。原本在他腰间摩挲的手掌隔着衣服就感受到了但丁紧绷的颤抖，二十年过去了，他依旧对他的弟弟的敏感点了如指掌。  
两人刚刚分开的时候，连但丁胸口起伏，呼吸都带着几分急促，但是他只失神了一小会，就立即被无法满足的饥饿感侵袭，火焰席卷了他的意识，蒸发了他的理智，烧干了他的喉咙。  
“还不够，还不够，”但丁一开口才发现自己的声音已经如此沙哑，他发出低沉的喘息，“维吉尔，给我更多。”  
但丁像一只猫一样蹭在维吉尔的耳边呼唤着他的名字，还挑衅地含住了他的耳垂，在唇齿间极尽厮磨。  
但丁沿着维吉尔的腰线，伸手按在他已挺立的分身上。  
维吉尔深深地吐出了一口气，按住了但丁作乱的手，他说道，“我还有一些疑问。”  
但丁愣住了，如果不是身下顶着他手掌的炙热硬物明晃晃地彰显着自己的存在感，他就要抽出叛逆给眼前的维吉尔再一剑确认到底是不是真人了。  
就在但丁出神的一刹那，维吉尔转身将他抱起来抵在了王座之间，伸手扯开了他的发绳，银白色的长发散落在两人的身上。  
维吉尔曲起食指卷起了落在但丁身前的一束头发，缠绕在指尖。  
但丁的发质非常柔软，细细绵绵的，发尾还带着卷曲，全然无害的样子，一点也不像他本人的性格。只可惜他的主人并没有心思打理这些，只是任发丝肆意生长，有些地方甚至打起了结纠成一团。维吉尔心随意动，张开手掌从但丁的头顶开始一下一下帮他梳理着。  
但丁已经不知道该用什么表情看着他的哥哥超乎常理的动作，抱住了维吉尔的腰，把头搁在了兄长的肩膀上。然而头发上隐约传来的一阵阵酥麻感令他舒服地微微眯起了眼睛，温情暂时缓解了他的饥饿感，他舒服地发出叹息，就着维吉尔最关心的问题，他说道，“蒙杜斯已经被我封印了，你来晚了！”  
维吉尔继续把弄着头发，表示自己又在听，并示意但丁继续说下去。  
“然后我见到了崔西，嘶——，我想你已经见过她了。”维吉尔听到那个名字，一不小心扯下了但丁的头发，引起了他不满的视线。维吉尔揉了揉他的后颈，看着但丁像被安抚的大猫一样抬起了自己柔软的脖颈和圆润的喉结。  
维吉尔凝出了一把幻影剑，抬起了他的下巴。  
冰凉的剑身瞬间令他汗毛倒竖。  
但丁小心翼翼地看着维吉尔的动作，咽了口口水，就见维吉尔专注地用幻影剑沿着脸颊的轮廓帮他刮去了胡须。  
见鬼！  
但丁觉得自己硬地发疼。  
他不得不集中更多的精神来应对维吉尔的疑问，“蒙杜斯被封印之后，魔界就一直处于混乱的状态，虽然这地方一直是这样。”  
但丁对着维吉尔装模作样地眨了眨眼睛，“一个能打的都没有。”  
维吉尔很快就结束了这道加工工序，他满意地打量着自己的作品，但丁终于露出他属于斯巴达家祖传英俊容貌，更重要的是他们看起来至少还有九成相似。  
但丁伸手摸了摸自己光滑的下巴，“手艺不错，大概你更适合托尼这个名字。”

他向后倚靠在王座的靠背上，曲起双腿，盘绕在维吉尔的腰间，用小腿压着他向自己靠近，看着维吉尔笑着说道，“那么现在，让我们享用正餐。”  
但丁的衣服由魔力构筑而成，随着他的意念，他已经完完全全袒露在了维吉尔的面前。  
维吉尔抚摸着他宛如艺术馆中雕塑一般的躯体，即使是过了这么多年，他也依旧为但丁的完美而感到惊叹。  
他亲吻着但丁的锁骨，固执地在上面留下一个个痕迹，即使他知道这些很快就会消失，仍然乐此不疲。  
但丁用左手支撑着王座的扶手稳住自己，右手不满地沿着他的腹部向下探去，比起温情脉脉的前戏，他更需要疼痛来满足自己的渴望，他的心口缺了一块，现在缺少的东西正正好好就在他的眼前，既然维吉尔吝啬地不肯给，那么他就自己去拿。  
“你太着急了，但丁。”维吉尔抓住了他的手，在但丁不满的目光中，将他的手指含在嘴里。尖锐的牙齿咬住了他的指尖，然后又被温柔的舌尖缠绕，维吉尔抽出他的手指时，但丁还能看见指腹上的水光。  
“自己做过吗？”维吉尔问道。  
“什么……唔……”但丁还没接上维吉尔的话，就感受到维吉尔拉着他的两根手指在后穴的褶皱打着圈，就着已经分泌出的蜜液送入了他的身体。  
但丁睁大了眼睛，后穴被自己手指侵入的侵犯的感觉以及由手指传来的湿糯紧致都让他忍不住发颤，但他还是挑衅地对着维吉尔说道，“有啊。”  
维吉尔听罢毫不客气地插入了自己的食指和中指，“那就自己做给我看。”  
但丁快要支撑不住自己了，他刚才的话当然是骗维吉尔的，刚掉下魔界的时候他忙于躲避蒙杜斯的追杀，后来等他恢复了实力，又与蒙杜斯几尽周旋才最后将他封印。魔界也不乏符合他人类审美的恶魔，但是那些都不是他渴望的，他渴望的永远只有那一个人。他用武力来挥发过多的精力，直到魔界再也没有他的对手。  
但是他仍然没有想到仅仅只是几根手指，就让他激动地不能自已。  
但他的哥哥并不就打算这么放过他，但丁失控的神情是他永远也看不腻的。  
后穴涌出了更多蜜液，打湿了两人的手指。他试探地向前探进了一点点手指，周围软肉立即贪婪地包裹上来，刚想往后退就被维吉尔勾着破开层层缠绕了内壁。  
“……啊……啊！”但丁分不清是自己的身体在颤抖还是手指在颤抖，又或许都在颤抖。  
他感受到维吉尔带着刀茧的手指摩挲着他的指腹，带来又麻又痒的触感，那粗糙的手指还刮过敏感绵软的内壁，高热的后穴一受到刺激更加紧紧吸吮着两人的手指。  
维吉尔笑了，但丁感到了维吉尔的愉悦，不过维吉尔更加恶意地翻着记忆找到了但丁的敏感点，按着他的指尖重重地压了上去。  
“不……！啊、……维……。”  
但丁想抽出手指却立刻被维吉尔压制住了，他软倒在了王座上，抓着维吉尔的衣襟，颤抖的嘴唇说不出一句骂人的话。  
酷刑当然不会这么快结束，维吉尔按着但丁的手指一起搅动着他的后穴，不停地用他们的手指刺激着但丁的腺体。但丁觉得自己的手指要化在高热的后穴了，耳边还响起了从那里传来的淫荡的水声，无法被盛住的蜜液已经顺着他们的手指从交叠在一起的手腕处滴落，在王座下汇成一滩液体。  
等到维吉尔将他们的手指抽出，但丁茫然地看着维吉尔，他看着维吉尔将水光淋淋的手指抹在自己的胸上，揉捏起来胸前红艳的乳珠，看着柔软又饱满的胸肉随着他的动作肆意变形。  
“但丁……。”他听见维吉尔在呼唤他的名字，声音中充满了称赞。但是还不够，他还没有被填满，他依旧是完整的。空虚使他心烦意乱地抓住维吉尔的肩膀，饥饿又开始在他的耳边像恶魔一般窃窃私语。  
他们比起看清自己真实的想法，更清楚对方想要什么。  
于是维吉尔拉开了但丁的双腿，让但丁伸手抓住他们，然后压下身体，将早已坚硬如铁的分身送了湿濡的后穴。  
直到但丁完完全全地接纳了他，才发出了一声叹息般的喟叹。  
“……唔、……”但丁猛然感受到维吉尔如狂风暴雨般的冲击，差点没抓住自己的腿。  
维吉尔每一次抽插都仿佛用尽全力，冠状沟碾压着他的腺体。  
但丁的抬高了腰努力承受着维吉尔的冲击，就好像暴风雨中无力的渔船。  
他的后穴在维吉尔每一次进攻时都尽力缠绵，又在退出时极力挽留。  
维吉尔听到但丁已经因为过多堆积的快感溃不成军，但依旧不停地用气音呼唤着他的名字，他用力一顶，感受着但丁的肉穴层层绵绵地挤压着他的分身，然后凑近地看着他弟弟泛红的眼角和因快感失神的双眼。他抱住了但丁，稍稍退开后，又一次操进了他的身体最深处。  
但丁射了出来，白浊溅在了维吉尔的衣服上，他的哥哥即使是操他的时候依旧是衣冠楚楚。  
在后穴窒息一般的紧致吸吮中，维吉尔射在但丁的身体里。  
微凉的精液烫到了但丁，眼泪终于从但丁的眼角划过，被维吉尔舔去。  
苦涩的味道在他的舌根处蔓延开来，维吉尔抿了抿嘴角，从但丁的身体里退了出去，还带出了一股白浊的液体从但丁的后穴里止不住地流出。  
汗液将他银白色的长发黏在了身体上，但丁整个人都看起来饱受凌辱，混乱又糟糕。  
维吉尔伸出手指堵住了他的后穴，即使不应期刚刚过去，贪婪的小穴依旧在吞吃着手指。  
维吉尔笑了，他抓住但丁的下巴给了他一个吻，含着他的嘴唇说道，“我会喂饱你的……”  
于是他将但丁翻转过来跪坐在王座上，双手抓着靠背，抬高了圆润的臀部，揉捏着饱满的臀肉，将他们分开，再一次操进了但丁的后穴里。  
后入的姿势让维吉尔比之前的情事进入到更深的地方，他要但丁每一处都向他打开，每一处都充满他的气息，他令他们的魔力交融在一起，不分彼此。  
但丁被撞地上半身紧贴在王座粗糙的靠背上，树枝的棱角在他的胸腹上刮出一道道血痕，又被恶魔的血统治愈，又麻又疼，他只能尽力抬起腰臀，让身后的维吉尔更顺利地进出。  
比起但丁，维吉尔才是真正冷血无情的大魔王。  
但丁的发尾随着他的动作在腰背间散落，刚刚但丁表示头发也可以一起减掉的时候维吉尔说留着更好，他现在明白这个所谓更好的意思了。  
一开始并没有什么感觉，直到维吉尔抓着他的头发让他不得不后仰着夹紧了甬道。他听见维吉尔发出舒爽的喘息以及更加凶狠的蹂躏  
但丁恨地咬牙切齿，却又不得不在维吉尔的攻城略地中逐渐展露柔软的内里，淌出甜蜜的汁液，都被维吉尔尽数品尝。  
维吉尔从背后将但丁整个抱在怀里，两人的阴影在王座上重叠在了一起，密不可分。  
他亲吻着但丁的额头，从额头、眼睛、脸颊到喉结，用嘴唇描绘着但丁的容貌。  
他们十指相扣，恨不得把对方融进身体里。

但丁很快从失神的状态中回过神来，又变成了漫不经心的魔王，他回味般地对维吉尔肯定道，“多谢款待，技术不错。”  
“看来魔界很无聊。”维吉尔脱下了自己的风衣，扔在一边。  
“是啊，还好当年掉下来的不是你。”但丁将自己整个靠着王座缓缓地说道，“唔，说一说你自己吧，毕竟这么多年过去了。”  
“我见到他了。”  
“谁？”  
“尼禄。”  
但丁一瞬间坐直了身体仿佛进入了戒备状态，然后盯着维吉尔一字一字地说道，“你找到他了。”  
维吉尔对但丁的反应感到诧异，接着将自己遇见尼禄的经过告诉了但丁，并告诉他尼禄已经成长为了一个出色的恶魔猎人，而且不像他们两个一样，那个孩子是在温暖的人类家庭中长大，即使他在成长的过程中缺失了父母的关爱，但仍然是一个好孩子。  
说到父母，维吉尔看着但丁慢慢地放松了下来，他终于明白了自己一直以来忽视的某个问题。  
“那……很好……”维吉尔听到但丁的低落的声音，“是我将他留在那里，我来不及照顾他。”  
“他的母亲呢？”维吉尔并不是会退缩的人。  
但丁抬头看着维吉尔，讥讽道，“你操了你弟弟那么多次才想起来问这个问题吗？”  
“我不想与你争吵，但丁。”维吉尔深吸了一口气，“那个孩子有权知道真相。”  
“哈？真相？”但丁冷笑着，捏紧了扶手，接着对他说道，“真相就是他的父母曾手足相残！”  
在维吉尔震惊的目光中，但丁每个字都像刀一样扎进两人的心口。  
“他是我们的血脉，他是我们的罪证，维吉尔，他是你的儿子！”

“我很抱歉，”维吉尔深深地看着但丁，他们从彼此的眼中看到了难以承受的痛苦和愧疚。  
过去的时光并不是那么容易被抹去的，包括那些记忆和伤疤，他和但丁也许在未来的某个时间点能够达成共识，但这些依旧需要交给时间来解决。  
但丁笑了，虽然那个笑容充满了疲惫，他又一次拥抱了自己的双生兄长，将他的头按在自己的心口，说道，“我也很抱歉。”  
维吉尔听到了两人的呼吸和心跳交融在了一起，这使他终于获得了宁静。  
然后维吉尔听到但丁问他，意有所指，“你还想要吗？”  
“不了，你现在需要休息。”维吉尔认真地说道。  
但丁被气笑了，他张开了双手，闪烁着混沌光芒的苹果出现在了他的掌心，四周浓郁的魔力都是从这颗果子里散发出来的。  
“不然你以为我为什么会在这里？”但丁向维吉尔解释道，Qliphoth的果实，吃了他可以拥有匹敌魔王的力量。  
“如果你指力量的话，是的，我从未放弃过。”维吉尔对着但丁说道，“没有力量我保护不了任何人，包括你。”  
“不太好吃。”，但丁咬了口苹果，砸吧了下味道，然后他将苹果一口塞在维吉尔的嘴里。

半魔们依偎在王座上分享着魔界的果实，就像他们过去分享痛苦，分享快乐，分享母亲做的同一只苹果派。


End file.
